


two sides of the same coin

by Mallowleaf



Series: the creative twins [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, and then he was literally ripped away from roman, remus was apart of roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallowleaf/pseuds/Mallowleaf
Summary: there was really only supposed to be one creative side, and roman was perfectly fine with that. but then something happens, and roman is forced to accept that he wasn’t going to be the only creative side in the mindscape anymore.





	two sides of the same coin

There was no warning. 

One moment, Roman was in his room sketching out his latest ideas for various daydreams Thomas could use when he was feeling particularly bored, and the next thing Roman knew he was kneeling on his floor, clutching his head as waves of pain crashed over him. 

It was unlike anything Roman had any experienced. He had fought the dreaded manticore-chimera with a broken leg, rescued his fair share of damoiseaux in distress and had faced down his most hated enemy - the Dragon Witch - and always came out on top. But nothing could compare to the pain ripping through Roman’s very essence, pain that tore him apart at the seams. 

Roman tried to open his mouth, to call out to one of the other sides in the hope that someone would hear him, but Roman couldn’t make a sound. He tried to force air out of his lungs, to make some sort of sound, but Roman had lost all control over his body. All he could do was curl into himself and dig his fingers into his scalp, trying to ground himself. 

And then, Roman was quite literally ripped apart. 

The sides were not actually human. They were merely ideas, figments of Thomas’ imagination that could hold any shape they pleased. Thoughts were fluid things, and holding a shape for long required effort and a strong will. Roman, as well as the other sides, had grown attached to their more human-like forms and so he tried his best to maintain it. But now, with pain pulsing through his skull and pushing him to the floor, his normally strict attention to his form became more relaxed. And his form was ripped away from him. 

If Roman had had a mouth, he would have let out a scream that would have shook the mindscape. Parts of himself were being ripped away, tore out and being tossed to the wayside. He couldn’t see what was attacking him, couldn’t defend himself from this invisible foe who seemed dead set on destroying him bit by bit. 

Time lost all meaning; it could have been minutes or it could have been hours, but suddenly as soon as it started it stopped. Roman was forcefully shoved back into his human form, and the pain that had been rushing through him disappeared as fast as it arrived. 

For a moment Roman just closed his eyes and let out several breaths, trying to calm his heartbeat that skittered under his skin frantically. He buried his head in his knees, trying to remember that breathing exercise Logan had taught them all after Thomas had suffered a particularly bad panic attack, thanks to that emo nightmare Anxiety. 

When his thoughts finally settled and Roman was able to lift his head, he became aware of something that he had missed amid the pain and panic that had been coursing through his veins. It was not something external, not something wrong that Roman could see with his own eyes, but when he shakily pushed himself to his feet, Roman was almost bowled over by a tight pulling sensation in his chest. It wasn’t pain, per say, but something deeper, like a black hole in the middle of his chest that pulsed with every breath. He gagged and doubled over, pressing a hand into his chest. 

There was a part of him missing. He could feel the loss of it, echoing through his bones and pulling at him, his essence looking for something that wasn’t there. Whatever had attacked him had taken away something, although at the moment Roman couldn’t tell what exactly he was missing. All that he knew was that he wasn’t whole any more. 

Maybe Logan knew something about this. After all, he was the smartest out of all of the sides (though Roman would rather die than admit it) and he could probably offer some logic to this situation. Roman was loathe to go to Logan for help, but sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures. 

He straightened himself up, wincing as his body protested the movement, and made to walk towards the door that led to the rest of the mindscape. 

And froze when his eyes landed on a body splayed out across the floor. 

At first, Roman couldn’t see any signs of life coming from the body; not a slight movement, not a breath stirring it’s chest. The person just lay there, eerily still. It was wearing an outfit that was a mirror image of Roman’s - white vest with a red sash proudly cutting across the chest, gold epaulettes haphazardly thrown onto the shoulders. It was like looking into a mirror. 

Then, as Roman watched, the outfit began to darken, white bleeding into black, the sash paling until it became more green then red. The body’s hand twitched, and it he threw itself up into a sitting position with a cry, starling Roman so much that he nearly fell over backwards. 

The new side panted heavily, throwing his gaze around the room with a gaze painted with suspicion. When it landed on Roman, however, the side’s gaze brightened considerably, and he beamed at Roman. Roman stared back, openly gaping at the side. 

Being apart of Thomas had meant that all of the sides looked exactly like Thomas. But as Roman stared at the new side, he slowly became aware that none of the other sides have ever looked as similar to him as this new side did. Maybe it was because this new side was wearing Roman’s clothes (albeit with a few changes to the color scheme). Maybe it was the way the side was staring at Roman, his head tilted in a way that was eerily similar to the way Roman moved his head. 

This was completely new territory, and Roman had no idea what to do. 

“Who are you?” Roman asked, voice hoarse. 

The other side frowned, considering the question. Roman waited with baited breath, nerves growing the longer the side remained quiet. This was an incredibly important part of the creation of a side. It was the moment where they discovered their name, their purpose to help Thomas function. This was not a moment that could be taken lightly. 

“I’m Remus!” The side said after a while, grin stretching widely across his face. It looked sort of menacing, twisting up across his cheeks and baring his teeth. “I’m Thomas’ Creativity!”

**Author's Note:**

> so, that new sanders sides episode, am i right? 
> 
> there have been so many theories concerning how remus came into being, and i wanted to throw my ideas into the ring! this idea has been ratttling around my brain ever since that video and i just needed to write it lol
> 
> i hope you guys liked it! feedback is (as always) appreciated and if you want to say hi, feel free to swing by my tumblr (@purplepatton) :D


End file.
